


Better than Chicken Soup

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-06
Updated: 2004-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: A snippet I wrote for Xanthe when she had a cold. Walter has a cold and tries to tough it out alone, but his friends band together and .  . .





	Better than Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Better than Chicken Soup

Snippet for Xanthe

 

The coughing woke Walter again. He groaned and lurched out of bed, leaning on the wall the entire way. His racking gasps made him gag. He barely made it to the can before he retched again.

 

A knock at the door kept Walter out of bed a while longer. Frohike stood there, looking concerned. He said, "Here it is...but, man, do you want a ride to the doctor instead?"

 

"Just the codeine cough syrup," Walter said, grabbing for the bag. "Thanks."

 

"No problem, I order it for Langly on the Internet all the time. Hair-boy is impossible when he catches a cold," Frohike said. "Listen, I can get the guys back here in a snap. Mulder has his lap top with him."

 

"No," Walter said. "Let them be. They had issues..."

 

"No kidding," Frohike said. "Okay, champ, if you need anything, I'm there. Mulder would expect it."

 

Walter called Kim before going back to his bed. She said, "Yes, I can call you in sick. Did you want a ride to the doctor or I can call them for you?"

 

"No, things are going well for them and I can make it alone. It's just a cold, Kim," Walter said. "You know I wanted them to learn to be on their own and solve their own arguments."

 

"I know, but, Sir," Kim whined.

 

"Kim, I am a grown man. I know best for myself," Walter said.

 

After his obligatory sick call, Walter took his first dose of the medicine. It tasted like kerosene, but almost immediately, he stopped coughing and felt very sleepy. He put the bottle on his table and went back to sleep.

 

The phone was ringing when he woke up. Walter reached for it, but voice mail caught it before he could answer. Fuck it. Let them leave a message.

 

Fuzzily, Walter walked to the kitchen and drank the rest of the ginger ale. A coughing fit nearly dropped him, but he made it back to bed. He was sure that he was ready for his next dose. He grabbed the bottle, but the measuring cap flew away. He would have to get out of bed to get it. Screw it. Walter gulped a dose and was out before his head hit the pillow.

 

At some point, Walter woke. He couldn't make it to his feet, but managed to crawl into the bathroom. He was so weak that he had to sit to piss and was glad no one was there to see his humiliation.

 

The bed had grown several feet when Walter found it after a meandering trip down the hall. He missed it and dragged the comforter down. Good enough, he could sleep like that. He snagged the cough syrup and was startled at how much was gone. Must be gremlins with a cold...couldn't trust a supernatural creature. Mulder taught him that.

 

The phone rang again, but it was too far away. Walter listened to it ring until the voice mail clicked on. Remind himself to set for fewer rings. It gave him a headache.

 

The next day passed in a blur. Walter was coughing less, but not feeling that much better. He took the codeine and slept.

 

Walter knew that he had to go, but he couldn't get free of the comforter. He struggled weakly and was in torment when he heard a familiar voice.

 

"God, Alex, you were right. He did need us," Mulder said.

 

"Even tough guys have their sick days," Alex said. "Man, this room reeks. Mulder, he needs a bath, but let me take his temperature first."

 

"No," Walter gasped out. "I have to go!"

 

So his lovers hauled him to the bathroom. As soon as Walter used the john, Alex sat him down and took his temperature.

 

"A degree and a half to the wrong," Alex said. "I guess we just have to keep an eye on him."

 

"And clean him up. I'll take care of the bath. You go get the room cleaned up," Mulder said.

 

Strong capable hands firmly stripped him as the room filled with steam from the bath. Walter groaned as three days worth of sweat was

scrubbed from him. He felt half-human by the time that Mulder was done, a long way to the good from where he had been.

 

Falling asleep, Walter was aware of his lover's slathering him with Vick's vapor rub.

 

 

When he woke again, fragrance filled the room. Walter sniffed and located the source entering on a bed tray. He didn't think that he could eat, but it smelled so good!

 

Alex said, "Just try it."

 

It was mild, flavorful without that too salty taste. Walter found that it stayed down, doing much to soothe his cough syrup upset stomach.

 

Concerned green eyes stared at him. "How was that? It going to stay down?"

 

"I think so," Walter said.

 

 

It had been a long time since Walter had been coddled, not since he was a kid. He and Sharon didn't have that kind of relationship. She had her career and he had his. When they were sick, they would pick up each other's prescriptions, but never seemed to have time to fuss

over the other.

 

Coddling was nice until Walter felt well enough to get out of bed. His lovers had hid his clothing and replaced it with flannel nightgowns.

 

Alex said, "I like these. Easy access to the good parts."

 

"Good and plenty," Mulder added.

 

Walter scowled. He was grateful but there were limits. He said, " Do you have any idea how much work is on my desk by now? If you two had real jobs, you would understand."

 

Alex looked at Mulder and Mulder looked at Alex.

 

"Time?" Mulder inquired.,

 

"Past time," Alex said.

 

In a moment, flannel nightgown was up and Walter was over...Mulder's knees. A steady rain of swats rang down.

 

Mulder asked, "What is this for, Walter?"

 

"Nasty remarks about my two Florence Nightingales?" Walter asked.

 

"Could be, but isn't," Alex said. "How about not wanting Kim or Frohike to call us?"

 

"Oh," Walter said. "Which one did?"

 

"Both...and Scully when Kim told her. Doggett when he was looking for information and Frohike mentioned how sick you looked. Of course, we were on our way back already by the time Frohike called," Mulder said.

 

The spanking was hard and hot...hot because Mulder and Alex had been smearing Vick's on his chest before the spanking.

 

It didn't hurt that badly, but Walter found himself sobbing anyway. Mulder kissed him and patted his red butt before tucking him away in bed. Alex and Mulder surrounded him and Walter felt very content.

 

Hours later, Walter could have sworn he heard Kim.

 

Looking in the kitchen, he saw a small convention. Doggett and Scully, his lovers, and Kim all sat around the table. He listened long enough to understand that they were teaming up to finish his paperwork.

 

Walter's heart expanded to fill his chest. He knew how much Mulder hated paperwork. Doggett was down right uncomfortable with Krycek in the room and Scully had to have hired a sitter to help.

 

Walter sighed...and almost made it back to bed before his sore ass brushed the wall. His yelp brought assistance.

 

Caught... Walter said, "Listen, seeing my friends all working together despite their differences and preferences is the best healing I could have. "

 

"I'll buy that if you go back to bed and eat more of my chicken soup," Alex said.

 

"I will," Walter said.

 

 

Love and friendship was better than chicken soup anytime. Walter felt better 

 

Despite his sore

 

END.


End file.
